What Was Real of Us
by Dr.Stinkerbell
Summary: Quinn decides to win Sam over. Quam.
1. Who Am I Living For

**Chapter One: Who Am I Living For?**

Quinn Fabray was thinking hard. Ever since she lost Finn, Sam was her backup. She wasn't going to risk losing him this time.

She was listening to a CD of her favourite songs. All of them were about losing the love of your life, with the exception of Daft Punk's 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger', which was only on there because it was her workout song. She got out a pen and wrote a song of her own. She called it 'Faith'. It was dedicated to Sam. Sam had blond hair, huge lips and a haircut similar to Quinn's current hairstyle.

Everything happened before Nationals. Her loss of Sam, her loss of Finn, her loss of prom queen title, her loss of her amazing ability to hide the 'Lucy Caboosey' past and her loss of peace.

Quinn was wearing a white dress and a yellow cardigan, which was tied in a knot. She wore it last year, while she was still dating Puck. Puck was gone to her. Ancient history. She wanted zilch to do with him.

She formed an unsuccessful music group called 'The Unholy Trinity' with Brittany and Santana, but they quit due to lack of interest.

She had nothing. Nothing but a bedroom, a life, a house and a daughter that she gave up for adoption.

Quinn sighed. "Why me?"

Quinn continued to write her own songs. She wrote two more, called 'Hat's Off To You" about Rachel and 'Did We Date?" about Puck. It was nearly dinner. Quinn checked her emails. No new messages.

"Quinny, dinner time!" said her mother, Judy cheerfully.

"Coming!" she replied. She shut down her computer.

She thought about her Sam-seducing plans over dinner.

"Anything new happen at school?" asked Judy.

"Rachel and Finn are back together. Brittany and Santana have come closer together" Quinn told her mother

"That's great honey"

"Also, Sam and Mercedes have been hanging out lately"

"Why don't you join them?"

"It looks like more than just a friendship"

"So? Just spend more time with them. They are both nice kids."

"They kissed in glee club. Do friends kiss?"

"It'll work"

Jackpot. Judy gave Quinn an idea. Meddling with Sam and Mercedes. Genius.

Dinner was finished. Quinn left the table.

"Don't you want desert sweetie?" Judy asked

"I'm not hungry anymore"

Quinn wrote a new song called 'Lightbulb'.

**A/N: Did you like? I ship Samcedes, but I like Quam more.**


	2. Queen of Rain

**Chapter Two: Queen of Rain**

After dinner, Quinn went on facebook. Nothing much. She logged off. She put on her hat and went outside to walk her dog, Shizzle. After that, she did cartwheels in her backyard. It was her usual routine.

It was school again. It was the end of English class. She spotted Sam and Mercedes having a "friendly chat". She interrupted their "conversation".

"Hello" she said cheerfully

"Hello Quinn" Mercedes cheerfully replied

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked politely

"I just wanted to know if I could be your friend"

"Sure"

The three "friends" walked off cheerfully to the next class, Science.

When they were in Science class, their Science teacher, Mr. Nuttsopher, was teaching them about Physics and Isaac Newton. Same old rubbish.

"Find your lab partners everybody" he instructed.

Sam went with Mercedes, Brittany went with Santana, Puck went with Mike and Artie went with Finn. Quinn's usual partner, Lauren, was absent from school. So was Rachel's partner, Tina.

"Lauren's away" Quinn told Mr. Nuttsopher.

"Pair up with Rachel" Mr. Nuttsopher commanded. Quinn and Rachel paired up.

Quinn and Rachel didn't get along so well with each other, so Mr. Nuttsopher pairing them up was a bad move.

"Finn's mine" Rachel said in a "back off" tone.

"I don't want Finn. I want Sam" Quinn assured her

"Okay then. But isn't he with Mercedes now?"

"Nobody knows"

"Well, just make sure Sam loves you back too"

"Of course he does. Mercedes just loves stealing exes"

"Wasn't she friends with you?"

"She was. Until she decided to ditch me for Tina"

"Ditch is a strong word. I prefer-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn

"I don't care what YOU prefer"

"But-"

"I'm going in. I don't care if it's risky"

"Girls, stop fighting" Mr. Nuttsopher instructed.

The girls carried on.

It was lunch time. Sam, Mercedes and Quinn were talking at their table. Sam and Mercedes were having a "nice conversation" again.

"Quinn, can you keep a secret?" Mercedes asked

"Uh... I dunno. They only secret I've kept was that whole Lucy Caboosey thing, but that was revealed by Lauren" Quinn answered, trying not to know a thing

"Good. Because Merc and I are dating" Sam told her

"Really?" Quinn said shocked

"Yes. Don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I think"

There Quinn had it. Her mother was wrong. It was more than "just a friendship". It was a relationship. The only way Quinn had to put a stop to it was to do the unthinkable: spend more time with Mercedes than Sam.

As they say "Know your enemy"


	3. What The Hell

It was Saturday when Quinn was talking to Mercedes via Skype.

"So, girl, what's up for you?" Mercedes asked

"Nothin' much. What about you?"

"Sam and I... uh... we're going to the mall today. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to"

"Meet us at the mall in five"

"Um, Mercedes... I have a question"

"What?"

"Can we not have Sam there? Can this be a girly session?"

"I guess so"

They talked about going to the mall and more stuff. It was a great plan for Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn met up with Mercedes at the mall.<p>

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Hiya Merc!"

"Let's go into Grainbird"

Grainbird was known as the hottest sports shop. Everybody went in there for their sports gear.

"Can I tell you something?" Mercedes asked

"What?"

"Sam and I are dating. Keep it a secret"

"Uh... Sam told me that. And you know what? Don't tell me. I'm not that great at keeping secrets."

Mercedes looked at Quinn with a "WTF?" face. What was Quinn talking about. Then Mercedes realised that she was imagining what Quinn said. What Quinn actually said was "Okay. I won't tell anybody". Mercedes was so hungry she could practically eat Quinn, or swallow her whole.

"Wanna get some food?" Quinn asked?

"Sure. I'm so hungry, I wanna eat one of the checkout chicks at the supermarket"

* * *

><p>Quinn had run into Sam at school the following Monday.<p>

"Hello Quinn"

"Hi Sam"

"Listen, I just wanna say that..."

"Say what?"

"That Mercedes and I are going lovely"

"Yeah. I know."

"And I respect you relationship with..."

"I'm not dating anybody"

"Look, Quinn. I was going to say yourself"

"Relationship with yourself? That makes no sense. You know what Sammy boy? I'm not regretting cheating on you anymore. Take your stupid relationship with Mercedes, or else you'll be dancing with yourself"

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I..."

"Take your guns and abs and go"

"But..."

"Don't underestimate me. Just do what I say"

Quinn never actually meant what she said. A tear rolled down her face.

"I actually love you. Come back to me, not her." she mumbled. She did love Sam. And she wasn't letting Mercedes bring her down. Oh no! It was Quinn Fabray that Mercedes was messing with.

_As they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer_ thought Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn went over to Sam's motel to apologize for the "incident" on Monday. Turns out Sam wasn't home. In fact, he was with Mercedes. Probably making out. Quinn could picture it, and to her, it was twice more disgusting than the music video with that scientist turning people into monkeys. Or twice more disgusting than that video where that girl pulls off her skin. Quinn didn't know what songs those songs were for, but she did know that one of those videos was done by one of her favourite music duos and that they did her favourite workout song. Anyway, Quinn rang his phone.<p>

"Sorry, Puck. I'm with Mercedes"

"This is Quinn"

Sam automatically hung up the phone and continued to what he was doing. He was still heartbroken from his break up with Quinn. Quinn had cheated on him with Finn, which led to her dating him. Her and Finn broke up at Jean Sylvester's Funeral. Quinn hadn't gotten over the breakup with Finn until she got a haircut in New York. Quinn thought of the disgusting music videos to kill the time. She thought that the pulling skin one was more disgusting than the monkey one. She had just realized the names of the songs. They were "Where's Your Head At?" by Basement Jaxx and "Prime Time of Your Life" by Daft Punk. She decided to think of something pleasant. She thought of the time when she was in Kindegarten, and she was playing with her friend, Marco. Good times.

Quinn stopped thinking about her and Marco, and decided to think of the 2010 Regionals competition, when her and Puck had their daughter, Beth. Why waste time thinking about Sam and disgusting Basement Jaxx and Daft Punk videos? There was a reason for that. The thought of Sam _usually_ made her happy. And those videos made her stronger, for some strange reason.

"Hi Quinn" a cheerful Stacey Evans said with a smile

"Hi Stacey. Where's your brother?"

"With the evil girl"

"What evil girl?"

"The person with the name starting with M and ending with S"

"Mercedes?"

"Don't say that name!"

Stacey ran off crying. Quinn ran to comfort her.

"Don't you like M?"

"No. She's mean. She told me that she doesn't love Sam"

"Wha?"

"She's just using him for popularity, whatever that means"

"Stacey..."

"You and Sam need to be friends again"

"We are"

"You need to be in love again"

"Stacey, I don't think Sam's mentally fit for that yet"

"But just try"

Quinn could see that the little girl was heartbroken. Quinn started noticing rain.

"I'll go home. You cheer up okay"

Quinn went back to her car. A little girl had told her that she needs to get back together with Sam. Quinn didn't want to disappoint Stacey, so she did her best to get Sam back into her arms.


	4. Night Fever

Quinn ran into Sam

"Hey! You!" Quinn shouted

"What?" Sam asked, rudely

"Your sister prefers you and me than you and Mercedes"

"Your point?"

"She wants us to get back together"

"Tell her we can't"

"Fine. Make your little sister unhappy. Is that what you want?"

"No..."

"So you'd get back together with me?"

"You wish"

"Fine. I'll just say it. You're a douche"

Sam pretended that it didn't hurt him, but it actually did. On the outside, Sam appeared happy and like nothing else could go wrong in his life. On the inside, Sam was miserable. It hurt him more than the time a rival football player dislocated his shoulder. Sam really did love Quinn, but her pretty face was on Sam's "do not look at" list. But it was hard not to look at. It was a jewel. A jewel Sam wished he had stolen successfully.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes... can we tell people we're dating?" Sam asked his girlfriend<p>

"No"

"But... the pain is killing me"

"No"

"Why not?"

"The pain is killing you? We don't any wars"

"But"

"Shut up"

"But..."

"Is that all you say? But?"

Sam shed a tear. He'd never fought this much in his life with his girlfriends

* * *

><p>Sam did nothing but cry at home. He didn't want to break up with Mercedes. Too scared. He didn't want to show his feelings for Quinn. Too afraid.<p>

The next day came.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel

"Nothing. All is well" Sam answered

"It seems a lot more than that"

"It's nothing. I swear"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Come on, I know there's more to it"

"What?"

"Something between you and Mercedes"

"We're just friends

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay then..."

Rachel walked away. Sam started to cry. He flashed back to when he was dating Quinn

_If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy to move around. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the hall and say, "That dude's my boyfriend." I promise to do all of those things without trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey._


	5. True Colors

Mercedes and Quinn decided to hang out once again. Instead of the mall, they decided to hang out in the auditorium.

"Listen, bitch. Sam's mine" Mercedes said in a "back off" voice

"Hun, listen to him next time"

"Why should I?"

"Because he's yours"

"Why?"

"Because his heart is yours. Have I ever told you anything about Sam?"

"No..."

"Sam's heart can break easily. You need to give him what his heart wants to keep it from breaking"

"I don't care about his heart"

"Then why are you dating him? You see, you date someone who you love. If you don't love them, the relationship doesn't last"

"Whatever"

Mercedes didn't actually care about his heart. _Bingo_ Quinn thought

* * *

><p>Quinn saw Mercedes and Sam fighting. So she sang a song.<p>

_Monday night, and I feel so low,_  
><em>I count the hours, but they go so slow.<em>  
><em>I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul.<em>  
><em>City lights, the streets are gold.<em>  
><em>Looked down my window to the world below.<em>  
><em>Move so fast, but it feels so cold<em>  
><em>And I am all alone, <em>  
><em>Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind,<em>  
><em>Baby, just give me a sign.<em>

_And now that you're gone, _  
><em>I just wanna be with you.<em>  
><em>(Be with you)<em>  
><em>And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.<em>  
><em>Wanna be with you..<em>

Quinn knew it was killing Sam from within.

* * *

><p>"Hi Quinn"<p>

"Wattup, Sammy bro"

"Anyway, Mercedes and I broke up"

Quinn tried to act schocked

"Lemme guess, YOU broke things off?"

"No. She did"

Quinn really WAS shocked.

"I wanna be with you Quinn. I really do. And never have I ever cried this much in my life"

Sam cried on Quinn's shoulder

"Take it easy, Sam"

Sam cried harder

"I SAID TAKE IT EASY"

Sam stopped

"Do you really wanna spend your time moping over Mercedes?" asked Quinn angrily

"Yes..."

"Then you're absolutely stupid. You should date however makes you feel happy. One whom you will last long with"

Sam knew who made him happy the most. Quinn

* * *

><p>Sam did nothing but cry for the next few days<p>

Quinn was sick of it.

"It's time to cut the crap Sam. She doesn't love you"

"She does... she just needs to admit it"

Quinn sighed angrily."Don't put yourself through this"

"But... she's so lovely... like a jewel"

Quinn sighed angrily again

"You broke up! Just face it!"

"Why are you like this?"

"Because. I'm just worried for you. You seem the worst and do you think I want that for everybody I know? No. So... just..."

Quinn didn't want to finish her sentence and just walked away

_My first love broke my heart for the first time..._


	6. The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter. **

Sam and Quinn were having a chat

"Hey" Sam started the chat, awkwardly

"Hey" she answered

"So, listen. I'm moving away"

"To where?"

"Tenessee"

"Why?"

"Because it's my home"

"I thought your heart was set on Lima"

"But it wasn't. I hope we can still be stay in touch"

Quinn's heart was breaking. "But how?"

"Skype... facebook... twitter... youtube"

"That's not enough. I love you Sam"

"I love you too, Quinn. It's just that I'm moving now"

"When are you leaving?"

"After summer. I'd still be around in the summer, so we can talk"

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school. Quinn was in her English class, with her teacher, Mrs. Moraw rambling on about Shakespeare. The bell rang for lunch. She approached Sam<p>

"Have fun back in Tenessee!" she told him

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Will you see me again?"

"In two years"

"There's a guarantee that won't happen"

"You sure?"

"Of course, silly"

They both giggled

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both parted from each other, wondering when they'll see each other again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ten Years later<span>_**

****Sam and Quinn saw each other at a supermarket in Fairbrook Township.

"Sam Evans? Is that you?" Quinn asked. Sam had two kids with him and a wife with brown hair and blue eyes. Quinn had no husband or kids

"Yes. Is that you, Quinn Fabray?"

"What are you doing here in Ohio?"

"I couldn't resist staying away from Lima"

"Who's this?" the wife asked Sam

"This is my ex-girlfriend Quinn"

"Nice to meet you" Quinn chapped

The wife looked at Quinn jealously. "Come on, Sammy. Let's move on" she bitched

"No, Greta. I'll stay" Sam refused to do Greta's action, and had a friendly chat with Quinn. Greta and the kids moved on to the next aisle.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked

"Greta. She's my wife. I'm thinking of divorcing her"

"Why?"

Sam whispered the reason into Quinn's ear. "She's a stone"

Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>The ending to that tale is simple. Quinn led a single life, with her roommate, Santana. Sam divorced Greta and joined Quinn and Santana. The lessons to be learned are simple. They go a little bit like this:<p>

_When you don't like a certain couple that is dating, wait until their break up. Don't jump in the relationship._

_You can break free from misery_

_Just be happy in general._

And therefore this tale ends. No more lies. Quinn and Sam are happy. No interruptions made. No complications taking over. Just a normal, simple, happy life. _  
><em>

**Did you like that last chapter? I finished it because Sam doesn't exist anymore. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
